


The List

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And for Hinata's birthday, F/M, Gen, Hinata is in for a hell of a birthday with his friends, M/M, Post-Canon, Written for the Danganronpa Secret Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: “Kazuichi sighed dramatically and opened the magazine in the middle – page 32. The title of the page was just as pink and glittery as the cover ( Hinata wondered how in hell Kazuichi had gotten the magazine ) Nevertheless, Hinata read it : “Seven things to do before you turn 20 !””





	The List

_The end of something, and the beginning of something else_ , Hinata thought, looking through the large window of Kazuichi’s flat the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon. These words bore a double meaning for him, didn’t they ? There were probably millions people who celebrated their birthday on January 1st – were they all crushed by the symbolism of the date, just like Hinata was ?

“Hey, Hajime, wanna watch a movie ?“

Kuzuryuu’s words disrupted his train of thoughts, and he just shrugged at the suggestion.

“Netflix and chill ? Sure. Can I pick ?”

“I would say yes, but avoid anything with yakuzas in it – these shits are never accurate. And avoid anything with romance in it if you don’t want to see Souda cry.”

“Hey, I don’t cry !”

Kazuichi stumbled into the room, carrying two packs of beers ( Kuzuryuu immediately threw a disapproving look to it ) and what seemed to be a women’s magazine. The yakuza rolled his eyes at the newcomer’s claim.

“You cried when we watched _Love Actually_. I have pictures.”

“I pretended to cry, okay ? Because Miss Sonia was here, and I know she wants a sensitive guy. I want to look approachable for her. Someone she shouldn’t be afraid to open up to and…”

“We get it.” Kuzuryuu replied. “Hinata can pick a romance if he wants to. Fine.”

“What ? No !” Kazuichi said. “It’s the last night of the year ! It will be my soul brother’s birthday in a few hours. Don’t you have anything more boring to suggest ? Playing scrabble ? _Knitting_ , maybe ? Or whatever my aunt is doing these days, _mocrame_?”

“Macrame,” Kuzuryuu corrected, impressing his friends by his immense knowledge.

“But I like movies,” Hinata intervened. “We watched the _Polar Express_ on Christmas with Nagito. I hadn’t watched it before, it was great.” Then, he added with a sour expression : “Probably the only snow I’ll see this winter. Climate change is the worst.”

He was almost jealous of Komaeda, who would spend the winter in Europe in a mission for Future Foundation. Europe was almost entirely under the snow, by now. Japan was… grey. How dull and depressing.

“Hey, we watched it too !” Kuzuryuu perked up, oblivious to his sudden melancholy. “The part where he is chasing the girl on the roof is…”

“Stop it !” Kazuichi yelled. “No bonding over having a significant over. When Miss Sonia will accept to be my girlfriend, we’ll talk about it all you want, but until then, keep your marital bliss talk for when I’m not here.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. _Marital bliss_ , right. Not that he didn’t want to stay with Komaeda until they die or anything, but being together for six months wasn’t even close to sharing a communal life.

“Anyway” Kazuichi said. “I have something more interesting right here !”

And he threw the magazine he had been holding until then on the floor. Hinata looked at it, and raised an eyebrow : the cover was very pink and very shiny, and it claimed that it could teach you how to make up for New Year’s Eve in four easy steps.

“Is there anything you aren’t telling us ?” asked Kuzuryuu with a snort.

Kazuichi sighed dramatically and opened the magazine in the middle – page 32. The title of the page was just as pink and glittery as the cover ( Hinata wondered how in hell Kazuichi had gotten the magazine ) Nevertheless, Hinata read it :

**_Seven things to do before you turn 20 !_ **

“What the hell is that ?” He blurted out loud.

“The list of the seven things to do before you turn 20 !” Kazuichi explained, slowly, as if Hinata was an idiot.

“Okay, I walked into that one.”

“Did this magazine come out before the Tragedy ?” Kuzuryuu asked. “Because I tend to see us as the generation 0. We don’t have to follow whatever stupid rule is in it.”

“It’s not rules, it’s fun. I wanted to make sure my buddy Hinata doesn’t miss anything on life. He spent the best years of his life as Kamukura and - hey, _ouch_ , I’m just saying, I’m not judging - but that’s not a reason to not do any of the stupid stuff a teenager is supposed to do, right ?” He turned toward Hinata, a tentatively convincing smile on his lips. “If you’re in, of course.”

Hinata opened his mouth, and threw a look at Kuzuryuu - who was raising a circumspect eyebrow. Then he looked back at Kazuichi.

“Yeah. Sure, let’s do it. It might be fun. As long as it’s nothing dangerous, I mean. What’s the first thing on the list ?”

And that’s how the last evening of the year started for Hajime Hinata.

*

“Getting drunk on New Year’s Eve !” Kazuichi read loudly.

Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes.

“If we get drunk now, we won’t be able to do anything else on this list, you do realize that, yes ? Unless the six other point aren’t activities that ask of us to be fucking functional beings, of course.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata decided. “We can just drink a beer of two. Ending the year with my head in the toilet bowl isn’t in my plans, anyway.”

“That’s the spirit !” Kazuichi said. “Wait, we can’t just… drink it. Let’s make it more fun !”

“Fun ?” Kuzuryuu repeated. “What do you mean ?”

“Yep. Let’s do a round of ‘I-have-never’.”

 _How old were they, twelve ?_ Hinata took a sip of his own beer anyway, but nodded at Kazuichi’s suggestion. Could be interesting - it’s not like there was anything embarrassing his friends didn’t know about him : he had destroyed the world, for fuck’s sake.

“I have never cried watching _Love Actually_ ,” Kuzuryuu started with a smirk.

“I was pretending,” Kazuichi argued, but took a sip without anyone telling him to do it. “And beside, there is nothing wrong with a guy crying, okay ? Not that I did. I’m just saying.” He thought for a while about his next move then looked at Hinata : “I’ve never kissed a guy.”

Hinata shrugged and took a sip - what, really ? Was it the best Kazuichi could come up with ?

“That’s not how you are going to embarrass our Hajime,” Kuzuryuu laughed his most evil laugh. “I’ve never eaten by mistake the chocolates Naegi was planning to give to Kirigiri for her birthday, and then blamed Asahina for it.”

Hinata coughed on his own saliva.

“Are you…” Hinata croaked out, his throat hurting like hell. “How the hell ?…”

“Take a sip, thief !”

“Oh, yeah, I have a good one !” Kazuichi said. “I’ve never bought a sticker for a million dollar to Monokuma.”

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up.

“How…,” and then he realized who, exactly, was the only person who have known about it. “Fucking Nagito. I’m going to kick his ass as soon as his plane lands, you can be sure of it !”

“I’m sure he’d be into it,” Kazuichi grinned. “Your turn, Hajime ! And make it good !”

_“I’ve never eaten dirt.”_

_“I’ve never got stuck into a tree.”_

_“I’ve never walked on people getting on it”_

_“What, are you kidding ? This one was for you ! You take a sip, bastard !”_

_“Okay, sorry Hinata, but this one is worth double, this is gross.”_

_“You can’t prove it, I’m not drinking !”_

They didn’t end up drunk but after two beers, Hinata recognized the familiar warmth of the booze in his stomach, and his head was a little lighter than before. Kazuichi was just as tipsy as he was, flushed cheeks and ( even more than usual ) exuberant behaviour, but Kuzuryuu, as the true yakuza that he was, drank his bottles as he would have drink water.

“So, I think we look stupid enough as it,” Hinata decided after a few fits of laughter, and a few more ridiculous revelations. “Let’s see what next on the list, alright ?”

*

“I’m not getting a _tattoo_ because a women’s magazine tells me to, what the fuck?” Kuzuryuu spat after Kazuichi uncovered the next activity. “We only have one body, let’s try to not mess it up too much.”

“Oh come on, you’re a yakuza, Fuyuhiko. I’m sure you already have a ton of tattoo everywhere under these clothes” Kazuichi said. “Hajime gets it : he is totally okay with this. Right, my favorite soul friend ?”

“Well, yeah,” Hinata muttered, running a nervous hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I’m not against having a tattoo in theory but the… _needles_. I guess I was bound to develop a phobia after…” He didn’t end the sentence and pointed a finger against his temple.

Kazuichi cringed a little, proving that he definitely hadn’t think this through. Hinata was almost glad for that, though : he didn’t want for everyone to keep in mind everything he had been through and everything he was. He couldn’t escape this, that didn’t mean the others had to stay stuck in this hell too.

“But…” Hinata kept going after taking a deep breath. “It’s the end of the year, and I should confront my fear, and things like that. Even if it’s just to get a tattoo. So, yeah, I’m in.”

Kazuichi and Kuzuryuu both smiled, putting their hand on Hinata’s shoulders, until he pretended to get annoyed at the gesture and shrugged them off. There was no way fear was going to keep him from doing whatever crazy stuff his friends wanted him to do.

He was still a teenager until midnight, _dammit_!

*

“I like the dragon.” Kuzuryuu commented, looking through the different tattoos he could get in the shop they had managed to find.

It had been surprisingly easy, to tell the truth. Who would have known that some people would still be working on New Year’s Eve, at 9 PM ? When they entered the place, the guy has been half asleep already, and Hinata had  almost expected he would chase them away, but he hadn’t. Instead, he had checked their ID and gave them a bunch of old scrapbooks with different models of tattoo inside.

“This is huge and in color, this will probably hurt like hell.” Hinata noted. “I thought you didn’t want one.”

“I didn’t,” Kuzuryuu said. “But go big or go home, as they say, and I like this one. I don’t wan’t to come back for the coloring, though.”

“Uh-uh,” Hinata replied, noncommittally. “What about you, Kazuichi. Found anything ?”

“This skull is neat !” He said, looking at a small, black-and-white design. “Not sure where I could put it, though. On my arm, maybe ? Do you think Miss Sonia is into pirates ?”

“Maybe,” Kuzuryuu said. “Who knows what’s up with this chick, sometimes ? She gets a boner for the weirdest things.”

“Don’t talk about Miss Sonia like that or…”

Hinata skimmed through the pages of the book, uncertain on what he was looking for. Something small and discreet, but something with a meaning too - not just something cool, like Kazuichi or Kuzuryuu, and he wasn’t sure what kind of meaning he was after. He thought that Komaeda would immediately pick something about hope. And well, hope was great and all, but it didn’t mean for him what it meant for his boyfriend. He didn’t have anything that meant as much for him, in general.

Which was probably a good thing, but still.

“Hey, Hajime, what do you think of this one, I think it suits you !”

He turned his head toward the model Kazuichi was showing him : a bunch of flying birds. He chuckled a little - _in your face with the symbolic, uh_? Though it was cool and small enough after all.

“Yeah, why not.”

*

Hinata’s shoulder hurt so much he wanted to scream. The tattoo-artist had given him a stern look in the middle of his work, complaining that he was _fidgety_ , but was one not supposed to be fidgety when hundreds of needles were piercing your skin, one after another ? At least it has been short - unlike Kuzuryuu’s tattoo, a gigantic snake in his back.

“Peko is going to freak out,” Kuzuryuu snickered.

Despite how much he has complained before entering the shop, he looked unexpectedly proud of himself, even if he was clearly hurting, his face showing pain anytime he moved too quickly. Kazuichi, just like Hinata, had put his tattooed skull on his shoulder.

“I feel like we did a mistake,” Kazuichi whined. “I don’t think I’ll be able to assume having this on my body for the rest of my life.”

“Well, you can take it off,” Hinata informed him. “Eventually.”

It was almost ten and it was awfully cold outside. They eventually found refuge into a bar, full of drunk people as it was the last day of the year. They still managed to find a corner where to sit, near the bathroom.

“So, that’s two out of ten, right ?” Hinata said, while drinking his glass. “What’s next ? Breaking into a bank ? Stealing a car ?”

“Nothing on the list is illegal,” Kazuichi sighed. “The next one is ‘ _Tell the person you love the most how much they matter for you_.’”

Kuzuryuu shrugged.

“That’s a women’s magazine, so it makes sense to have cheesy stuff like that.” He took his cell phone out of his pocket, and started typing a message, and before sending it, he showed it to the others.

“ _Out with H & K tonight. See you tomorrow. Love you, Fuyuhiko._”

“How cute” Kazuichi said with a mocking smile. Then, he grimaced. “No, honestly, this is so ridiculous, how does a guy like you land a girl like Pekoyama? She is so… beautiful, and you’re so… short.”

“Shut the fuck up, Souda,” Kuzuryuu replied without any real heat in it. “I’m just fucking lucky, okay ? I don’t have any other explanation.”

His phone beeped, announcing that Pekoyama had answered.

“ _Say hi for me. Love you too. Peko_.”

“You need to marry her,” Kazuichi said very seriously. “I know we’re young and all, but let’s be honest : you’ll never get better. Sure, she is a little terrifying and stuff, and I almost had a heart attack the last time she tried to smile, but beside that, she is perfect.”

“Let him alone,” Hinata said. “He already got a huge tattoo. I think it’s enough for tonight when it comes to lifelong commitments.”

“Guess so. What about you, Hinata ?”

Hinata threw his own phone on the table, displaying the message he had sent to Komaeda.

“ _I miss you, can wait for you to be done with your mission to save the world. Love you. H_.”

“Wow, you can’t help being a sarcastic asshole, can you, Hinata ?” Kazuichi commented. “Wait, what time is it in Europe right now ? Maybe he isn’t going to answer ?”

 _Beep_.

“ _Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend ?_ ”

Hinata couldn’t help but facepalm as Kazuichi and Kuzuryuu burst in laughter. _That’ll teach me to be romantic_ , he thought with a smile. He sent a quick “ _Idiot. Go to sleep._ ” and pocketed his phone. With a mischievous smile, he turned toward Kazuichi.

“So, what about you ? Do you need Sonia’s phone number or do you managed to get it ?”

Kazuichi opened his mouth, outraged, then promptly shut it off. His face split into a big grin.

“Miss Sonia’s number… Of course I have it ! But why would I send her a message ? I’m the only true bro here. You both are my favorite people ! I love you guy !”

And he put his arms behind Hinata and Kuzuryuu’s neck, bringing them closer for one of the most awkward hug Hinata had ever experienced. They all laughed, their head uncomfortably stuck against the other’s, until Kazuichi accepted to release them.

“I can’t believe you really threw the ‘bro before hoe’ card” Kuzuryuu grimaced. “Just to hide that you don’t have Sonia’s number.” He took a sip of his glass and shrugged. “Anyway, we’re done with the sentimental crap. What’s next ?”

“Let’s see,” Kazuichi says, reading through the magazine. Then, something lightened in his eyes. When he raised his head, he looked like a child on Christmas.

“Flying.”

*

“ _How is it still open ?_ It’s New Year’s Eve”

Hinata was… apprehensive. He wasn’t afraid of heights or anything, but the machine was huge and terrifying - he wondered how the Tragedy had spared this piece of mechanic.

If there was one thing Hinata hadn’t thought he would ever do barely one hour before his birthday, it was using a free fall simulator. The place was empty, if not for him, his friends, and the bored-looking girl who sighed deeply when they explained that this was their first time doing this - she had probably hoped to not have to go through the whole safety procedure with them.

Hinata threw another glance at the simulator and felt something keen to excitation. If he had to die, let it be while he was floating in the air, right ?

“Anyway,” Kuzuryuu coughed up to catch his attention. “That seems fucking neat, but you can only be two in this machine, so I’ll see you after that, alright ?”

Hinata scrunched his face.

“What ? What do you mean, you aren’t coming with us ?”

“My back hurts, because of the tattoo, anyway. It’s fine, I’ll stick around. You can just go fly without me for this time.”

As Kuzuryuu disappeared in the cold of the year’s last night, Hinata suspected for the first time that something was up, and that his friends were preparing something.

*

“This was _fucking glorious_ !” Kazuichi yelled, one hour later when they came out, tasting in full the cold of the night ( it was almost new year after all. ) “It’s worth every yens we spent on it. E-ve-ry yens, believe me.”

Hinata laughed, and followed the mechanic, feeling a little heavy now that he was back on earth. It had been amazing, as Kazuichi said. Floating, flying, running after his friend while he was trying desperatly to move left and right… he couldn’t help it, it had been one of these out-of-body experience, that no one ever expects going through. Especially not around midnight, on New Year’s Eve.

“Yeah, it was. Too bad for Kuzuryuu, though. I wonder where he is ?”

“I’m here, bastards. Glad to see that you didn’t forget about me ?”

They turned around to see Kuzuryuu carrying a huge travel bag. Hinata tilted his head on the side, questionning, but Kuzuryuu’s only response was a teasing grin. _As if I’m going to tell you anything_ _before it explodes to your face_.

“Hey, Kuzu, glad to see you join us. Are you okay ?” Kazuichi asked, as subtle as an elephant in a porcelain shop.

“Yes,” Kuzuryuu hissed. “As okay as one can be.”

They gathered, and Kazuichi opened his magazine once more. Hinata swallowed a yawn : the excitation of the free fall simulator was starting to die down, and he was only realizing now how tired he was. What a gramp he could be. They still have a bunch of missions to go through, though.

“What’s the next one ?”

Kazuichi threw a look at the magazine, then bit his lips.

“Eh… we have to keep this one for later. _Watching a sunrise_.”

Kuzuryuu snickered.

“I don’t think there is anyway for us to speed up the process. The day will rise when it will, right ? Let’s do the others first.”

Once again, Kazuichi read through the magazine, his face being slowly drained of its colors as he reached the next point.

“Yeah, well, hum… I think we can skip this one”

Hinata protested.

“What ? But we did everything until now. We even got tattoos because it told us to. What’s so bad that you don’t even want to tell us ?”

“Yeah” Kuzuryuu said. “Bring it on ! Who do you think I am ? I can take whatever this stuff is throwing at me.”

Kazuichi raised his hand in a peaceful gesture.

“Fine ! Fine ! The sixth one is ‘Doing a threesome”.

Silence.

 _Uh_. Hinata blinked, something like a laughter staying stuck in his throat. He looked at Kuzuryuu who seemed just as lost as he was.

“Alright” Kuzuryuu said with a frown on his face, “I think you’re right, we should skip that one. I’m not sure what this magazine is about, but I’m sure most people don’t make a threesome before they are twenty. Hell, I’m sure most people don’t do a threesome, ever. I sure don’t want to. Not before talking it through with Peko first.”

“Same thing” Hinata said. Then, he added with a joking tone. “Also we are pretty much stuck together by now. I’m not sure our friendship is that close that we could get in bed together like that.”

“Urgh, Hajime, shh,” Kazuichi grimaced. “There is no way I’m doing anything near your genitals, guys. If I had to pick a guy to do it, you wouldn’t be on it, no way.”

Kuzuryuu smirked.

“So there is a list, right ? Tell us everything, Souda !”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes.

“No, there is no list ! I was talking hypothetically, okay ? If it was the end of the world, and someone was giving me a choice between dying or having sex with a guy… I would have to pick the guy, right ? I’m not going to die because I’m straight…”

“Such open-mind,” Hinata commented with a smile.

“… as long as I’m on top, I mean.”

“Oh shush !” Kuzuryuu groaned. “I don’t want to hear about your hypothetical forced sex, okay ? Keep it down, and skip this point, okay ? Six out of seven seems like a good enough score. Also, It’s almost midnight. Time to do the last one”

Hinata couldn’t help but notice the smile on Kuzuryuu’s lips. A conspirator’s smile, Hinata realized.

_Hmmm…_

“Sure is !” Kazuichi said.

Then instead of reading it like the other times, he threw the magazine on the floor. Hinata’s eyes looked for the last point and read…

_Travel to a foreign country with your best friends_

“Wait, what ?” Hinata said. “Travel to…”

Kuzuryuu and Kazuichi shared a glance that Hinata didn’t know what to make of.

“So… we skip this one too, right ?” He said with hesitation.

Kuzuryuu laughed.

“Do we ?” Then he smirked. “Sorry, we don’t have the time to play games. Our plane to Norway takes off in less than an hour, so we need to _hurry_.”

“ _Norway_ ?” Hinata repeated, flabbergasted. “What… when…”

“I got your stuff !” Kuzuryuu said, throwing the mysterious bag to Hinata. “It’s heavy so you keep it. But yeah, Norway. Time to get some snow this winter, Hinata !”

Completely lost, he turned toward Kazuichi, who seemed very proud of himself.

“Fuyuhiko thought I would spill the bean before the end of the day. Guess again, yakuza-boy !” He threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulder. “Brace yourself for snow, blond-haired babes, and maybe - maybe - your boyfriend coming to kiss you happy birthday. I couldn’t say no since he pays our tickets. Though, don’t forget : Bros before hoes. The magazine says so : it’s travelling with your _friends._ ”

“Oh my god” Hinata said, hiding his face between his hands.

Laughing, he brought the two closer for a very un-manly hug. Not a very long one, though. They had a plane to take.


End file.
